Prince Prince(On Hold)
by Nekoahnaneko
Summary: What can be more messed up then the Princess Program? The Opposite. Fujimori high school has a sister school, Shirane All-Girls high school. They have something called the Prince Program. See where this is going? Let's see how messed up things get now, when the two programs do a combined event.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**~

If you thought the original story-line of Princess Princess was a little messed up in the head then prepare to go insane. You see, Fujimori high school had a highly respect sister school. The school is called Shirane All-Girls and the school has the _Prince Program. _The Prince Program is similar to the Princess Program except it is the girls dressing as guys and the girls can be of any grade but it carries through until they graduate or if they become a student council member. A unique feature is that every 5 years the two school come together in a exchange sort of event. Unknown to the students, besides the student council members, princesses, and princes, they spend two weeks at each school to better themselves at being in the programs. This year the first two weeks are spent at Shirane and the last two at Fujimori. This year is that 5 year mark and something extra special, this is the first time the Princess Program has second years. That's right, Toru Kouno, Yuujirou Shihoudani, and Mikoto Yutaka are second years but are still princesses. They will get to participate in this event and learn it is a lot harder then it seems.

**Some Other Notes Before The Story Begins...**

**Prince Program~  
**Although members of the Prince Program can be in any grade they do have a few requirements/guidelines. 1) The members will be assigned a 'type' that best matches their personalities and when in character they must keep to their 'types'. 2) Members may not miss any event the program puts on. 3) Participation in the Exchange Event is mandatory during all four weeks. 3) Members must sleep in a separate wing of the dormitory near the student council rooms.  
**Shirane Uniforms~  
**The uniforms at Shirane follow a sort of gothic lolita style. There is a single way to tell what year a student is without asking is by the emblem on their uniform. First years - Star, Second years - Crescent Moon, and Third years - Crescent Moon and Sun Overlapping. Student Council members are identified with heart emblems and Princes with dove emblems.  
**Members of Shirane Student Council & Prince Program~  
**Asa Sato - student council president, third year  
Yumi Ito - student council v-president, second year  
Ai Kudo - student council treasurer & secretary, third year  
Ichigo Chara - prince 'mystery type' "Ichi", first year  
Hime Sasaki - prince 'sport type' "Chad", third year  
Iku Endo - prince 'flirt type' "Iku", second year


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N** - After reading this through again so I could start working on the next chapter, I noticed a lot of mistakes (spelling, sentences, grammar, and slip-ups. I've re-edited it and hopefully I've caught my mistakes. I've also fixed up anything that may have been a little confusing to understand/read.

* * *

"Ichi-san!" a voice basically shouted, which was then followed by the sound of two different sets of footsteps getting closer. It was about noon, so people were either eating or chilling around the schoolyard.

A boy looked up from the book he was reading, while he sat below a sakura tree. Two girls approached him, a little out of breath as they finally reached him, and they both stopped and gave him two wide smiles. The older one of the girls nudged the younger one, receiving a glare in return, and she stepped forward timidly.

"Um-a, Ichi-sempi... Ma-may we s-sit with you-u today?" she asked him with a slight nervousness laced in her voice mixed with a bit of a stutter. She lowered her eyes, unwilling to look directly at him in case he did say no.

"Yes, you may," He replied simply, with a smile and looked back down at his book to pick up were he left off at.

The two girls smiled, blushing as well, and found a spot on the ground to sit. There were a few others girls there as well. Some were reading, some listening to music, and a good chunk of them just staring at the boy. After a few minutes of silence a voice broke through the air, slightly startling the boy.

"Ichi-chan," a voice echoed causing all the girls and the boy to look up from their activities and check out who the voice came from. Up a little ways away from them, and coming closer, was a boy with purple hair and a sly grin on his face.

"It is Iku-sempi!" one of the girls said with a giggle and a slight blush.

Once he fully arrived, he was standing behind Ichi and knelt down. He wrapped one arm around the boy's waist and the other hand reached up and gripped a lock of the boy's white hair. He rested his chin on Ichi's shoulder and gave a slight smile to the girls before him.

"I'm sorry girls, but Pres-sempi wants us back. So I'll need to be taking Ichi-chan now... but I think we'll take our time getting there," he said to them sinisterly with a wink causing most of them to faint, the others to scream like fan-girls, a quite a few to get nosebleeds. He smirked at his own joke, pulling Ichi off the ground, and dragged him away to the student council room.


End file.
